Down
by GothicReader
Summary: Semi-fluffy Dramione songfic oneshot based on the song Down by Jason Walker


**Hey guys, this is a random songfic I thought of as I was listening to music. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own the lyrics or the Nicholas Sparks quotes. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Based on the song- Down by Jason Walker**

* * *

Hermione walked quickly back to the Head Dormitory. She had become immersed in a book and had lost track of time, as was the usual case with her. She cast a furtive look at the corridor around her as time drew closer to curfew. It would not be good if the Head Girl was found lingering after curfew.

She grimaced as she heard the warning bells of Hogwarts, cautioning it's students to return to their rooms. Hermione had nearly been driven to make a run for her common room when she heard a familiar voice whisper from one of the many alcoves of the school.

She neared the nook and was about to reprimand the person when she heard their companion whisper a reply, "Then what about the Mudblood? What is she to you?"

Hermione took a deep breath, holding it in as she waited to hear the answer of the person.

The person laughed, "The Mudblood? Why would I care about her? All she is to me is a plaything, a hindrance," the person replied calmly.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as her heart clenched with pain. She walked out of the shadows and up to the pair. "A hindrance, am I?" she laughed scathingly, "Well then, let me get out of your way. And one more thing…" she said as she walked up to the boy and struck him hard on the cheek, "never come near me again," she hissed before she turned and walked coolly away, her head held high.

As she turned the corner, she heard the boy say, "Hermione, wait. I can explain," but she ignored him as she carried on walking, her composed façade hiding the war raging inside her.

* * *

Draco had left the Head's common room in search of Hermione, when he had seen that curfew was drawing near. He was about to head off to the library, as it was the one place that Hermione regularly visited, when he was stopped by none other than Pansy Parkinson.

She effectively corned him into an alcove and had proceeded to question him on rumour she had heard, rumour concerning the type of relationship he and Hermione had. It had all started when a nosey Ravenclaw had caught them during one of their make-out sessions in the library.

He would have to deal with the Ravenclaw for spreading the rumour, he thought as he gritted his teeth. Due to Voldemort still being in power amongst the purebloods, they had had to keep their relationship a secret, not for only her safety but his.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Pansy ask, "Then what about the Mudblood? What is she to you?"

Draco had to clench his fists to stop himself from taking out his wand and cursing his companion. Months ago, he would never have thought about raising his wand against one of his housemates, months ago, he would never have considered having these feelings for a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger to be specific.

How the mighty have fallen, he thought bitterly as he let out a weary laugh. He called forth the cunning that Slytherins were normally associated with. Draco cringed inwardly as he heard himself say, "The Mudblood? Why would I care about her? All she is to me is a plaything, a hindrance."

He was so deep in his self-hatred that he failed to notice the soft gasp that had escaped from the person hidden in a shadowed corner. He was internally berating himself when he heard a soft voice say, "A hindrance, am I?" as the person laughed scathingly, "Well then, let me get out of your way. And one more thing…" she said as she walked up to the him, Draco only had a few seconds to notice the hurt in her amber eyes before she slapped him so hard that his face turned to the side, his check tingling. "Never come near me again," she continued before she walked away without sparing a single glance back in his direction.

Draco watched her take a few steps forward before he softly called out to her, "Hermione, wait. I can explain." But it was too late, she had left.

* * *

Hermione waited until she had entered her room in the Head's Dormitories. It was when she had shut her door and locked it with her password that she sunk to the floor and allowed her tears to escape. She cried for the cruel words she had heard, for the betrayal they caused and for the fact that she had been foolish enough to believe that she and Draco could ever have a true relationship. It was his words that had made that fact clear. And though they had both agreed to hide their relationship, the way in which Draco had answered made her question if all they had had was a simple illusion he had created for his amusement.

As she cried, she heard Draco banging on her door, begging her to let him in. She quickly cast a Silencio and continued to cry. After a while Hermione steeled herself and wiped away her tears, this was Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, he would never have truly considered her, the Gryffindor Princess, to be worthy of his affections. She pulled herself up and walked to her school bag, which she had flung onto her bed in her teary fit. Taking out her Transfiguration's textbook, she calmly opened her door and walked out into the common room.

* * *

As soon as Draco uttered the plea to Hermione, Pansy's face lit up in recognition. "It's true, isn't it?" she asked as she sat down, a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

Draco whirled around," What is?" he asked impatiently.

"You and the Mudblood," she replied as she twirled a strand of her raven black hair around her finger. "The rumours are true, " she continued.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed as his mind caught up to the present. Casting a quick Obliviate, he laid Pansy down on the alcove seat before he took off after Hermione.

He ran down the corridor's and quickly uttered the password for the Head's Common Room. As he entered the room, he caught sight of Hermione shutting her room door. He quickly ran up her staircase and banged his fist against the door. She didn't reply but he could hear her sobs, each one deepening the tear in his heart.

"Hermione, let me in," he said, "Please…" he whispered as he rested his forehead against her door, listening to her sobs, knowing that he had caused them.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, listening to her cries until it abruptly ended. She had cast a Silencio. And though he received no reply, Draco still sat there with his back to her door, thinking about how he needed to explain and what he would say to appease both her and his torn heart.

Draco was so lost in thought that when Hermione's door opened he fell inside and landed flat on his back, staring up at her. He hastily woke up, brushing imaginary dust off his pants as he stood up.

All at once, he began to speak, "I'm sorry, really truly sorry. I didn't mean a word of it, you know that none of them could find out . It would be disastrous if they did. It was a lie, I had to say that. I'm rambling, aren't I? " Draco said as he ran a hand through his silvery hair. "Luv? Answer me," Draco continued as his eyes nervously rose up to meet Hermione's.

What he saw, held in them, shocked him. Hermione's slightly swollen eyes were cold, not betraying a single emotion. Instead of the warm, loving amber orbs he was accustomed to, he was faced with hard, mahogany eyes that seemed to look right past him. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and shook her softly, "Mione? Luv? What's wrong with you?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione took a few minutes before she answered him, "Malfoy, let go of me," she said in a somewhat emotionless voice.

Draco stared at her for a while before he slowly released her hand and watched her walk to the couch and begin reading. He looked at her, before he walked towards her angrily.

"Is that what you're going to do, then? Simply act as if none of this happened?" he asked, anger and hurt filling his voice.

Hermione turned her dead eyes to him, "Act as if what happened?" she asked in reply. "As far as I know, this has been nothing more than an act that you orchestrated. All to fool a Mudblood," she laughed bitterly.

" I never meant that Mione, you know that, you know me," Draco said as he neared the couch.

"No Malfoy I don't, so if you would please leave me alone," Hermione said as she turned her gaze back to her book.

Draco looked at her in disbelieve, "Fine, have it your way. Pretend that you never loved me, pretend that I never offered you my love in return," he shouted, "Maybe I was foolish to have ever loved you, Princess" Draco whispered as he turned around and began to walk to the staircase that led to his room.

As he was about to reach his door, he heard Hermione set her book down and called her broom before she left the common room. He waited a few minutes until he heard the door close before he walked into his room and collapsed face first onto his bed.

* * *

Hermione waited until Draco's back was turned to her before she put her book down and Accio'd her broomstick. She quietly walked out the room and into the corridor, casting a disillusion charm on herself and her broom. As she walked, she blinked away the tears that were trying to escape once more, the tears that had been caused by his words, his pleas for her to believe him.

She hardened her will. It was for the best. All hiding did was hurt others. She hastily walked through the corridors and onto the courtyard. She quickly apparated and she gripped the handle of her broom as she swallowed back her nausea. She took in a deep breath and as she prepared to kick off, she remembered how, at the start of their relationship, Draco had taught her how to fly.

* * *

**_*Flashback start*_**

_Draco had finally mastered up the courage to ask her on another date after their disastrous first one. And he had planned on surprising her. Hermione had worn a simple shirt and skirt and had just left her room when Draco had seen her._

_"Tut tut, this simply won't do," he said teasingly._

_Hermione folded her arms and looked at him in mock anger, "Now what Malfoy?"_

_"Your attire simply does not go with my planning," he answered._

_"Well if I knew where you were taking me, maybe I would be able to dress appropriately," Hermione said slyly. She had been trying to convince Draco to tell her his plans for days, but he had not said so much as a clue._

_"Ah but that's the point of a surprise," Draco said teasingly, as he reached for his wand. "I guess I'll have to sort out this little problem," he continued with a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

_"Don't you dare," Hermione exclaimed, but it was too late._

_Draco had transfigured her blouse and skirt into a Quidditch uniform, and Slytherin themed ones at that!_

_"Now that's more like it," he said as he twirled his wand._

_"Draco! I demand you transfigure my clothes back!" Hermione yelled._

_"Sorry no can do Princess," Draco said, "Now let's go," as he walked out the common room doors._

_Hermione followed after him, "Princess? Why on earth would you call me Princess?"_

_"__Well only a princess would throw such a tantrum over clothes," Draco laughed._

_Hermione huffed, "Obviously you don't know many girls. And that wasn't a tantrum!"_

_"__Of course Princess," Draco said as he bowed mockingly before he continued walking. _

_"__I'm never going to get you to give up on that, am I?" Hermione groaned._

_"__Nope," Draco said, and although his back was to her, Hermione could practically hear the smirk in his voice. _

_"__Well how much further," Hermione asked as she cast a furtive glance at the empty corridors. Although it was quite early and a Saturday, some students may still be wandering the castle and she didn't want them to get caught. _

_"__We're nearly there," Draco said as he pushed open a side door that led to the courtyard. As soon as Hermione stepped through the door, he grasped her hand and apparated._

_Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as she fought back the nausea caused by apparating._

_"__A little warning, next time," she said as she gripped Draco's hand a little tighter than necessary. _

_Draco winced at her tight grip, "Loosen up a bit luv."_

_Hermione applied a little more pressure for a few seconds before she released his hand. _

_As soon as she released his hand, Draco clutched his slightly aching hand, "You've got a strong grip there Princess."_

_Hermione smiled at him wickedly, "So I've been told."_

_Draco let out a small burst of laughter before he called two brooms. As he called the brooms, Hermione took the chance to examine her surroundings. Draco had apparated them _to a clearing. It was a large patch of empty space filled with flowers and smalls trees with a clearing in the middle. Amazed she left Draco behind and took in the way the sunlight filtered through the trees and shone on the dew covered plants making each seem as if it were covered in small diamonds.

_The serenity of her surroundings made her gasp, "It's so beautiful," she said. _

_She had been lost in the view until Draco walked up to her. "I found it once when I was walking," he said softly, "I come here to think, it's quiet here."_

_Hermione smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here," she said as she turned to face Draco. _

_"__My pleasure Princess, but I didn't bring you here just for you to see the view," Draco said as he handed her a broom, "Let's fly."_

_Hermione looked at him in shock, "Oh Draco, didn't you know? I'm not very good at…flying," Hermione said as she faced the ground._

_"__I know that already," Draco said as he gently grasped her chin and lifted her face up to his. "I'm going to teach you," he whispered as he drew near._

_Just as their lips were about to meet, Draco moved back. "No time for that now," he said as he handed her the broom once more._

_"__This is going to be a disaster," Hermione groaned as she took the broom from him._

_She was about to walk off when Draco's arm on her shoulder stopped her, " Do you trust me?" he asked, all signs of teasing gone._

_Hermione looked into his silver eyes, "Yes… I suppose I do."_

_"__Then this will be no problem," Draco said as he let go of her shoulder only to grab her hand._

_"__Now you first have to mount the broom…" he had said as he began to show her how to use the broom. And so the teaching had continued till the late hours of the day. Draco had been a patient teacher and Hermione, a willing student. By the end of the day, Hermione was successfully able to kick off on her own as well as fly up till a semi-high height. She found that she enjoyed the feeling of freedom that came with flying and she had only landed after she had extracted a promise from Draco, saying that he would bring her to the field again to teach her new flying tricks._

**_*Flashback end*_**

* * *

_Hermione blinked back tears that had resurfaced at the memory and kicked off, her sights set on the starry sky above the stormy clouds._

* * *

_Draco had been contemplating the conversation he had had with Hermione when he heard the distant sound of thunder. He pushed aside his curtain and looked out of his window. There was a storm coming. He swore as he remembered that Hermione had taken her broom out. She was going to fly! Draco cursed again as he grabbed his broom from behind his door and he jumped out of his window, broom in hand._

_Even the most experienced flyers had trouble flying in storms and Hermione had just started flying at the beginning of the year. He had to stop her! Draco clenched his hands tightly around his broom handle and shot off to the once place he knew she would be. _

* * *

_Hermione saw the clouds gathering, but she decided that after everything that had happened she would throw caution to the wind. And it was with this thought in mind, that she tilted her broom straight up and increased her speed. Hermione narrowed her eyes as the wind hit her face on and she carried on upwards until she was close enough to see the clouds, but still it was not enough._

* * *

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

* * *

Draco flew through the rain as he neared the clearing where he had first taught Hermione how to fly. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to look through the heavy rain at the figure who appeared to be racing towards the sky. As his vision got clearer, he noticed that the flyer had a trail of wild brown hair flying close to them. It had to be her.

"Hermione!" he yelled, trying to make his voice clear through the wind and rain.

He watched the figure stop its ascent and turn towards him, she stared at him for a few seconds, seeming as if she were about to come to him when a particularly strong gust of wind attacked her broom, causing it to spiral out of control and sending both the broom and it's rider into a nose dive. Without any thought Draco immediately accelerated and rushed off towards the broom, all the while screaming out her name.

* * *

Hermione blinked through the rain as she continued on her path to the sky. She was about to accelerate when she heard her voice being screamed from nearby. She slowed down and turned in the direction of the voice. Even in the heavy rain she could still make out the pale blond hair and the lithe figure of the person who had called her. He had come for her, the thought causing her heart to flutter.

She was about to turn around and go to him when she felt a strong gust of wind knock her back, causing her to lose control of the broom. She clutched at the handle to try and regain direction of the broom but her bare hands slipped off the handle,, causing her to scream in anger. She had placed her wand in a leg holster and as she reached down to get it, her hands slipped once more causing the broom to go into a nosedive towards the ground. Hermione watched as the ground got closer, her mind barely paying attention to the voice screaming out her name until it was right next to her.

* * *

"Let go!" Draco yelled as he brought his broom right next to Hermione. "I'll catch you," he screamed.

"I can't," she shouted, her gaze now locked onto his face.

_"__Goddamit, trust me Princess!" Draco screamed._

_Hermione looked at him through the heavy rain and nodded slowly before she let go off the broom and began her own fall._

_Draco immediately sprang into action. Knowing that he would never be able to fly both of them out of the storm on his broom he carried on flying besides Hermione as she fell, silently cursing the fact that he had forgot to bring his wand. He waited until she was close enough to him, before he jumped off from his broom and wrapped his arms around her in midair._

_Together they fell down onto the grass and rolled until Draco finally was at the bottom, cushioning her from the fall, his arms still wrapped around her._

_"__How did you know that there would be grass to break our fall?" she asked, slightly breathless._

_"__I didn't," Draco replied as struggled to regain his own breath. "All I knew was at that moment you needed me, so I was there."_

_"__I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled, her face pressed against Draco's chest._

_"__What was that Princess? I didn't quite hear you," Draco teased._

_Hermione huffed, "I'm sorry, okay? I knew you didn't mean what you said, I was just hurt I guess."_

_"__It's okay Hermione, though_ next time you're mad at me, talk to me. Don't shut me out. I don't like playing games. And by the way, I had a great time too. What with the flying and falling and all," Draco said teasingly.

"I love you," Hermione said as she lifted her lips up to meet his in a slow, soft kiss that tasted of rain and tears.

They continued kissing until both had to pull back in order to catch their breath.

"I know," Draco said smugly.

Hermione hit him softly on the shoulder, "You're supposed to reply with a similar proclamation Mr Malfoy," she said with mock sternness.

"Ah but Miss Granger, I would have thought that after jumping off a broom to catch you and falling a few feet to cushion your fall would have proven that I do in fact love you as well," Draco said as he stared at her, knowing with certainty that he had fallen in love. He pulled her close and kissed her beneath a blanket of star, wondering how on earth he'd been lucky enough to find her.

* * *

**Okay so I know that this doesn't seem like a songfic but it is, so I hope you enjoyed it! You can tell me if you hated or liked it in a review *hint, hint***

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


End file.
